


Silence, My Unintentional Love

by Levy_Cerise



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, MUCC, VAMPS (Japanese Band), X JAPAN
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Depression, Dir en grey - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pain, Perversion, Poetry, Prisoner of War, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Samurai, Sobbing, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_Cerise/pseuds/Levy_Cerise
Summary: Young Shinya is kidnapped and held hostage by four infamous Lords. He very quickly finds out that it isn't for ransom or a title, but for his body.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark haired man came forth and leaned down. "Hello, I'm Toshiya. I think we'll all get along. You may love the physical side of this new relationship." Shinya's eyes widened with shock. Relationship? This was all so much to process. Was he truly being kidnapped and placed into the middle of a polygamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. Um...  
> Character development is huge for me, so you'll see Shinya begin to slowly trust some of them little by little. He will grow a backbone eventually, but as of now he's traumatized. Oi. Apparently applying real human emotions to a person you're writing about is a bad thing (according to my sister.) Anyway, enjoy!

 Kyo was a known and widely respected lord, one who took no prisoners. So when he brought back a pretty blonde boy, every administrator in his house took it upon himself to make sure Kyo was feeling okay. He wasn't okay, he was determined. Determined to have this pretty thing in his bed by the third night. Said pretty thing was young Shinya, the prince of the Terachi clan, the son of the lord. Kyo was the leader of his own clan, yet there was no set name. There were four lords, Die, Toshiya, Kaoru, and the mighty Kyo. Kyo was not to be taken lightly. No, he was to be respected, feared. However, he wasn't all fierce, and he had a soft side which reared its unforgiving head as Shinya cried out at being smacked. The short man immediately felt regret for hitting such a precious thing. Shinya sobbed, holding the side of his face as he huddled himself into a corner of the room he was ushered into. It was Kyo's. The small space was littered with scrolls and books, a few unused candles on a table in the corner. A mat lay in the middle, presumably where he rested at night. It held a sense of home, comfort, which was weird coming from such a man as Kyo. Shinya locked his brown eyes on the domineering man. He was waiting for those ringed hands to straighten out and smack him again, but instead a hand crept forward  and stroked the sided of the boy's face. Kyo wiped away Shinya's tears, only to have them replaced by more.

 "I want to go home." The boy mumbled. A crease found its way between Kyo's eyebrows and he frowned deeply. "I can't do that. You're going to stay here with me." Kyo's tenor voice replied gruffly. He turned as there was a cough behind him, and there stood three other men, all reasonably tall compared to Kyo. Die was rather outgoing, so he kneeled next to the scared boy huddled in the corner and held out his hand. "I'm Daisuke Ando, but call me Die. D-I-E. Die. What's your name? How old are you?" Shinya looked up into Die's beautiful brown eyes and looked at his beautifully red hair, deciding this man was trustworthy. A nimble hand snuck out from Shinya's curled position and neatly tucked into Die's for a handshake. "Shinya.. I'm sixteen." Kaoru then came forth, falling to a knee in a swift movement and pressed a fist over his heart, bowing his head. 'Kaoru." Shinya nodded. A dark haired man came forth and leaned down. "Hello, I'm Toshiya. I think we'll all get along. You may love the physical side of this new relationship." Shinya's eyes widened with shock. Relationship? This was all so much to process. Was he truly being kidnapped and placed into the middle of a polygamy? Shinya made himself smaller, placed his head in his knees and crossing his arms over his body. "That's wrong. Mother and father say so." A muffled response came from Shinya. Kyo growled and stepped forth, but Kaoru held up a hand that kept him at bay. "He's just a boy, Waru. He is still highly influenced by his upbringing. But I digress. His curiosity will eventually better him, and we will have our way. What would Yoshiki say?" The shortest man grumbled after his short lecture. "A proposal without patience breaks its own heart."

 Die sat in front of Shinya once again, poking at the minor's arm. "We do have some rules and regulations for you, so you may want to look here. Alright, rule one: always leave Kao alone as he's practicing. He is trained in the martial arts and the way of the samurai, so if he is practicing his skill, never interrupt him unless it's an emergency."

"Two: you are to stay at the side of one of us at all times, no matter what. Our clan's villages and territories, not to mention our palace here, are extremely well guarded. That said, I still don't think it's safe for a young boy of interest to be wandering alone. If you wish to wander, contact one of us and we'll finish our tasks to walk with you. Understand?"

Shinya nodded.  

"Thirdly, you are to stay here at night. Should you need anything, Kyo will be right across the room." Shinya frowned. No way was he going to be staying in a room at night with the man who kidnapped him. Toshiya stepped forth and keeled down as well. Now closer, Shinya could see the man's hair was more of a midnight blue. "And if Waru-sama becomes a nuisance, you can always sleep with me." A suggestive wink and a giggle, but it was interrupted with a light kick to the male's behind. "Shut it, fool." Kyo groaned. This was going to take more work than he had time for. Maybe they should just let the boy go in the Aokigahara forest.. No, that'd be cruel, even for Kyo.

Die turned partially and looked up at the raven haired man. "Anything to add?" Kyo's dark eyes shifted towards the ceiling as he was quiet for a minute, ever deciding to be blunt. "Kid, they may treat you like you're something special, but I won't bullshit you. You're only here because I need a way to get off. And you're just the one who fits the job. You'll do what I say, when I say, as I say. I do not hesitate to be harsh with punishments. Any rebellious nature you have _will_ be broken by me. You will only dress n what I approve, will only eat what I approve, you will be back here at a certain time each night unless instructed otherwise, and you will be quiet until given permission to speak. I do not care with what herbs you bathe, but I _hate_ the smell of mugwort. I have a bias for vanilla, sage, and cinnamon, so those are suggested. For health and spiritual purposes, your nightly bath will be drawn with lavender, and your night clothes set in a crate of it, as to help with sleep. Morning is up to you. I awake every morning at five thirty sharp. If you want to possibly learn more about us here tomorrow while my schedule is clear, join me in the onsen and I will answer all your questions in private. Have I made myself perfectly and irrefutably clear?"

Shinya hurriedly nodded his head, light auburn waves bouncing lightly. "Toshiya, take him to the bath house, I've got paperwork." Kyo waved everyone out. Toshiya bowed and helped the boy up. All men left Kyo to his business. It was generally a bad idea to annoy the man, as he was definitely a sadomasichist. He got off to inflicting and receiving pain. His body was littered with scars he'd given himself with his bare hands. Yes, Kyo was definitely a man to be feared, especially when he chose a sexual partner. He planned to ravage the obvious virgin boy he'd chosen, make him forget anything of real love, make the boy center his ideas and feelings around his harsh treatments from Kyo. The other Lords knew this plan. They have slept with each other at one point or another. They knew how dangerous Kyo could get. Then again, the others were just as perverted as their little friend. Toshiya had pleaded with the others to be able to indulge in his fantasy, one he shared with Kyo. They would force Shinya into cross-dressing, force him into female mannerisms and appearances. Toshiya tagged poor Shinya along to the bath houses. He burst into the warm room, disturbing a few giggling maids. The girls glanced up from their seats to see handsome Toshiya with a cute new comer. They squeaked, rushing over to bow and greet the men. The dark haired male smiled down, before returning to a professional appearance. "I'm to bathe our prize alone, however, please bring the clothing Kyo specifically asked to be made for him. Leave it on the bench near the door." The girls bowed once again and giggled together as they hurried out. Toshiya smiled lewdly towards the boy next to him. Shinya had no time to refuse before he was shoved against a stone wall. A mouth was against his own, roughly. Shinya tried to protest, only to have a tongue poking its way into his mouth.

Toshiya grinded his hips against the younger male's, earning a meek mewl. The bluenette grinned softly. Shinya squirmed to try and get free. Totchi wasn't going to have that. He pulled away from the one sided kiss and tore the thin fabric from Shinya's shoulders. Shinya's clothing fell to the ground, leaving him nude and exposed to the warm air. He let out a cry at his clothing being removed. He wasn't ready for this. No. He screamed again, trying to kick the older male off. "Stop! Get off!" Toshiya didn't listen. He found it exciting to have a fight. Neither noticed the purple haired man sneaking up behind them.

_CRRICK_

Toshiya let go of the boy and held his head, falling to the floor. Shinya sheepishly glanced up. There stood Kaoru in a fighting stance, holding a bamboo bokken (a wooden sword. Used in practice by Samurai). The purple haired man returned to a relaxed position. He looked angry. "Toshiya, are you that much of an idiot? You know Kyo has first rights to him." The bluenette frowned. "Oh, what do you care? Your job is protecting him, isn't it? What does it matter to you what happens to some kid?"

"That 'kid' is Kyo's property, and my duty to protect as well. Now go. _I'll_ handle him for as long as you've no self control." Toshiya huffed and sauntered out. Kaoru signed heavily and turned towards the crying Shinya. "I'm sorry you had to deal with him when he's life that. I also apologize for referring to you as property. You are much more than that, a beautiful human being with a life to live. It was the only way to convince him to leave you be." Shinya sniffled and nodded. He stood awkwardly, moving his hands to obscure his manhood. Kaoru smiled softly. He set his bokken against the floor, and held out his hand. The boy took it slowly. Kaoru led them to the steaming bath carved of stone into the floor, and helped young, naked Shinya into the bath. The younger slid into the steaming water. It was warm, hot even. Lavender. Shinya could smell it, as it was strong. Shinya became lost in his own thoughts. He flinched when he felt the water displace. He looked to his right to see a very nude Kaoru slipping into the bath. Shinya thought for a moment before speaking up in his soft voice. "Si- w- when did you decide to work for Kyo?" Kaoru tilted his head back and closed his eyes, the ends of his purple hair becoming damp.

"Waru and I've always been close. He wasn't always so reclusive, y'know. Once upon a time, he was a kid like you. Something went wrong in his mind. He became depressed, for reasons I do not know. It was bleak December, if I remember correctly, almost twenty years ago. He was your age. As a close friend, I had known he was sad, but I did not know there was a problem. I walked through our village, the brutal winds biting at any exposed skin. I had wanted to check on Kyo, to make sure he was fine. He wasn't. I simply walked in as I always did, as his parents were adoring of me. They knew I cared deeply for their son. His parents were not there. They left a note on the floor that they'd be late getting home from a town meeting that was being held at the moment. I called out for Kyo. No response came. A walked into his room, only to find him laying in a pool of his one blood. He had taken his fingernails and scratched and tore at his skin, specifically his chest, bleeding profusely. He was weak, but conscious. I held him close to me and asked why he did such a thing to himself. His only response was that 'Even his memories became dreams'. Ever since I've been determined to keep him save from others and himself."

Kaoru softly explained. Shinya was in shock. How could such a man be against his own being? He stayed silent. "I'm sorry." Shinya's small reply came. The eldest shrugged lightly. He pulled Shinya's body close to his own. "Wet your hair." Shinya did as he was told. Kaoru nodded in approval and pulled the small boy bark against him, arm around his small shoulders. He encouraged the surprised younger to rest his head on the older man's shoulder, which he did. Kaoru's baritone voice rumbled once again. "Rest, young one. You are tense. Relax, let me take care of you." Shinya nodded softly, complying. He closed his dark amber eyes, letting the sweet scent of lavender pull him into a deep sleep.

Some thirty minutes later, one of the aforementioned maidens crept in with the clothing requested. She saw the beautiful sight of strong and silent Kaoru, a sturdy arm around the young male as he slept, small chest rising and falling slowly. Kao himself had his eyes closed, but he knew of the young girl's presence. "Bring Die here, please." He spoke softly, as to not awake the sleeping form against him. She nodded and hurried off. It was not a mere five minutes before the red haired male walked into the steaming bath house without the girl behind him. He saw Shinya tucked against Kaoru and smiled. It was gorgeous. Kaoru softly nudged little Shinya. "Hey, wake up, little Shin." The youngest only stirred. Kao smiled slightly and sat forward, bringing the younger with him. "Come on, baby. Gotta wake up for a few minutes." The male's smile widened as Shinya slowly blinked. "Well, good morning, Precious." The youngest stretched and yawned, cuddling further into Kaoru's arms. He looked with drowsy eyes up at the man who held him so gloriously. Kao smiled down and cradled the teen in his arms as if he were a bride, stepping from the warm water draped with lavender petals. The slight curls at the ends of Shinya's long hair held and kept a few purple stalks. Kaoru set Shinya on his feet, but stood behind him to catch the teen as he stumbled from tiredness. Die brought over a towel and clothing. The redhead dried the young boy's body rather quickly. He slid the Jinbei over Shinya's small shoulders. It was women's clothing, though the teen took no notice. He whined softly as he took awkward steps forward. "Woah, baby boy, careful there." Kaoru whispered as he caught the boy. He picked him up once again, holding the boy close as both he and Die walked out of the bathhouse.

*

Kyo sighed lightly as his hands trailed against the frame of the European styled bed in the small wing off his room. He had decided this would be best for Shinya, as the young boy's own sleeping quarters in his rightful home had lots of plush pillows and such. Slight regret was washing over him. Shinya was just a boy. He was a boy dependent on guidance from those he trusted most. A knock at the sliding doors to his room interrupted his thoughts. Kyo walked over and pulled the beautiful bamboo doors open, a little shocked to see a purple-haired Samurai carrying a small figure like a woman. "Kaoru. Bring him this way." Kyo turned on his heel and led his protector to aforementioned wing off his room. He motioned towards the bed. Die hurried over and pulled the warm covers down towards the foot of the bed, watching as Kaouru gingerly laid the boy down. When Shinya was still, the redhead covered the younger's body with the warm blankets, smiling softly. The two men then hurried off, leaving Kyo alone with young, sleeping Shinya. The man smiled lightly. He undressed, crawling under the warm covers. Kyo wrapped his arms around Shinya, holding the boy close to his frame as drowsiness set in. The younger's hair smelled graciously of lavender. The auburn waves pooled around Shinya's face perfectly. Kyo heart fluttered in his chest, a light sensation in hid head. Oh, was the boy beautiful. He found himself leaning in, softly pressing his lips against unconscious Shinya's. Shinya's lips were soft. They were a pale chiffon, a morning rose with petals of the finest silk. Oh, it was glorious. The elder pulled away and finally lay down, pulling the beautiful boy close to his body. Shinya curled into the extra warmth, his nose flush against Kyo's bare chest. Kyo tenderly kissed Shinya's forehead before falling into deep slumber accompanied by dreams of Shinya and lavender.


End file.
